Vampire Tale
by Saina Tsukino
Summary: Watanuki meets a new friend, one that can see spirits as well. The new guy, however, does not intend on staying just friend. Doumeki gets jealous. Warning: may contain vampires!
1. The meeting

Hello! This is my new fic, Vampire Tale. It was a request by… by… I forgot. O.o ok, whoever requested it, just remember me your name, plz? So I can say it in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own xxxholic, I don't own the concept of the fic, but I do own what I've written!

Note 1: this is Douwata

Note 2: I'm new at fanfic writings and I know I'm not the best so no flaming, ok?

Note 3: The title is based on the name of one of my original stories. I don't wanna see anyone stealing that name.

Vampire Tale

It was a cold autumn's afternoon and Watanuki was doing his food shopping at the corner's grocery store. He was in a crying lack of salt and, to a seer like him, it was one thing he just had to buy as soon as possible. As he was about to step outside, a boy leaning on the wall next to the door told him:

-I wouldn't go right if I were you.

Thinking the boy was probably talking to someone else, Watanuki continued on his way without thinking much about it. It was only when he turned to look at his right side that he saw it; a big, evil, ugly and most likely hungry demon. With a shriek he jumped back inside of the shop, accompanied by the other boy's soft laughter.

-I'm surprised, the mysterious guy told him, you're the third person I warned today, yet the first one to actually see it.

Watanuki gave him an incredulous look.

-You can see them too?

-Yeah. Oh, by the way, my name is Kakuro Torihane.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Watanuki Kimihiro.

As they shook hands, Kakuro grinned.

-Watanuki as in April's first? What an odd name! I hope it isn't your birthday or something!

Laughing with the other boy, completely forgetting Yuuko's advices, Watanuki answered that yes, ironically, April's first happened to be his birth date. Then, he left, taking the long way home to avoid the vengeful spirit outside. He never saw the victorious smile taking place on the other's lips.

- - - - - -

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight…"

-Oi.

"…from the darkness of the movie house, …"

-Kunogi won't be coming. Said something about helping her English teacher.

"…I had only two things on my mind: …"

- I want onigiris tomorrow.

Watanuki winced. Just how the hell was he supposed to concentrate on his book for English class if that Doumeki kept disturbing him? And then people went and called him quiet! Trying to ignore the other's voice, he kept reading until… A hand came into his field of view to snatch food from his bento.

-ARGH! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!

Throwing the book next to him, Watanuki then began his daily anti-Doumeki speech, which was, sadly, more entertaining for the both of then than the English book, even though it included much more yelling and flailing on Watanuki's part and much more hearing damage on Doumeki's part. After a while, though, the archer's attention was taken by the sigh of some random stranger picking up the book next to his friend, which didn't seem to notice. The stranger made a motion asking him to stay quiet, then positioned himself right behind the yelling boys back. Doumeki merely raised an eyebrow, vaguely wondering who the hell that was. Then he remembered about the transfer student supposed to arrive that day. Maybe that was him? 'Well, he thought, that ought to be interesting'. The other waited until Watanuki's yelling slowed down to suddently poke his back, yelling SURPRISE!! The boy shrieked, then turned to yell at the newcomer, but upon seeing who it was, he changed his mind.

-Kakuro!!!

Doumeki frowned. So, Watanuki knew him? How? As the two boys began chatting like old friends, he decided to not bother them and just ask later. After all, as long as the other boy didn't pose any threat, then he could just let it be.

He was wrong.

- - - - - -

To be continued.

- - - - - -

Well, this is it!! Review, plz? I know it sucks, but still. Other chapters are (obviously) to be expected, but only if I get two reviews, k? I know it's short, I'll try making the other chapters longer.


	2. Hitsuzen

Here is chapter 2.

The chapter is a bit shorter than what I intended, because the original plan was to wait a little while and write a little more before updating. But, yesterday, someone so kindly flamed me, sending in a wannabe-intellectual-longer-than-my-first-chapter review, so I updated hurly, just to be annoying.

Thanks for the many non-flame nice reviews, I had so many more than what I expected!!! You guys all made my days! Luv!

I corrected my way of doing conversations. Sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I'm not a native English speaker and I really thought both dashes and "" were ok to use, like in French.

- - - - - -

Doumeki hated that guy. Kakuro. At first he thought that he was only a random exchange student, but it seemed that there was definitely something else with that guy.

Maybe he was only jealous. In the course of a week, Kakuro had became Watanuki's team mate in class, had joined them almost every lunch time under the sakura trees, beneficiated of the other's lunches and even walked with him after school! It was hard to see Watanuki alone nowadays, and even Kunogi, which Watanuki didn't fawn over anymore, began to worry.

Each time they were all reunited together, Doumeki had to use all of his meditating techniques not to show his annoyance at the other boy. At least, before, the seer would yell at him or something. Now, it was as if he never existed at all. For a while he just told himself that at least he had the other boy all for himself during errands, but that's when he learned that Kakuro could see spirits as well.

Watanuki even went as far as to introduce him to Yuuko-san.

- - - - - -

(Flash-back)

"So, you're the Kakuro I heard so much about?" inquired the witch, sipping her tea.

"So, you're the Yuuko I heard so much about?" answer the boy with a smile.

They were taking tea in the shop's garden. Watanuki had insisted, that day, to bring his new friend along to work, and it was only thanks to Yuuko that Doumeki and Hamawari had ended up invited too. While the meeting seemed to go well to everyone else, there was definitely something wrong and Doumeki knew it. The twins didn't come out of the shop, Mugetsu stayed hidden in his tube and Mokona couldn't stop shifting, throwing sideway glances at the newcomer. Or perhaps was it only his imagination?

"Wataaaaaanuki!! I'm hungry, where are the snacks?" whined the witch after a while.

"You just ate them all!"

"Then go make more!"

At least the yelling that followed was something they were used to, something to break the tension that had just accumulated. Only it all shattered when Kakuro decided to go help him. All of a sudden, Watanuki shut up and… smiled!

As soon as they were both gone inside, the twins came outside, almost as if to avoid them. Everyone turned to the witch, hopeful, but she only shook her head.

"This is hitsuzen".

- - - - - -

Sometimes Doumeki really hated hitsuzen. Here he was, walking alone to school, after receiving a rather troubling phone call.

'I have to do something. I can't let things go on like this'

He entered the classroom to find that it was almost empty. The only two students there were, as usual, Watanuki and Kakuro.

"I need to talk to you." He said to the mismatched eyed boy. "Alone".

Both Kakuro and Watanuki exchanged a glance, and then the other shrugged and left the room. Watanuki turned to Doumeki.

"What do you want?"

He sighed. How was he going to say this? "You went on an errand without me?"

"And what if I did? Yuuko said I could do it alone!"

"Alone with Kakuro?"

The seer got tense. Busying his hands organizing his books on his desk, he tried to avoid his eyes. "He insisted on coming along. He's my friend, so I couldn't say no to that."

"And Yuuko agreed?"

A sigh. "Not really, but…" he turned to face him with a glare. "Can't I make any friend without going though the Doumeki-Yuuko approval first? Damn it! Ever since I began hanging with him, everyone's been so cold and mean!!! What's wrong with having a social life!?!"

Doumeki's hand turned into fists. "Each time you make new friends, they end up being demons."

"SHUT UP! I admit that I made some bad choices in the past, but Kakuro isn't a demon! He entered the shop, can't you remember? He also went through my apartment's wards without a problem!"

They both went still. Then, in a controlled voice, the taller finally asked, articulating each word as if he couldn't believe it: "You brought him into your apartment?"

Watanuki turned away.

"I…"

His shoulders shook ever so slightly. He never brought anyone inside his apartment before, except for Doumeki.

"It's like I said. I made a new friend."

He then turned to face him with a determined face.

"And unlike someone, he's actually NICE to me. So yes, I brought him into my apartment. But don't worry," his voice took a poisonous tone, "I won't stop making bentos, if that's what you fear."

He then proceeded out of the room.

Man, how Doumeki hated hitsuzen sometimes.

- - - - - -

Well, that's it for this time! I'll try and update soon! Review, maybe? (Oh, and btw, this time flames are welcome. I actually find them funny)


	3. The competition

Hello there! Here I am again with chapter 3! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews; you guys are made of love!

Ok, in here, there's an archery tournament. You'll soon see I don't know a dammed thing about archery. Cope with it. Also, my spell-check isn't correcting verb tenses mistakes, sorry.

Disclaimer: If Holic'd be mine, I'd be living in Japan and be four people at once…. But! Kakuro Torihane is mine.

- - - - - -

A few weeks passed by, followed by months, and Watanuki was still slipping away. Even Himawari was starting to lose her patience. She kept trying to talk to the boy, and forcing Doumeki to do the same. She said he was the only one he would listen to, because they were 'such good friends'.

But Doumeki doubted that. Especially after his discussion with the other boy, when so many things were left unsaid, but one point made very clear: Watanuki was trying to get rid of him, to get him out of his life.

And if that's what it took to make him happy, Doumeki would comply. He had already done many things in the past which he imagined would have that result, like killing the lady in the park, so he wasn't surprised that things turned out like this.

The only reason he was still insisting on eating lunch with them and keeping in touch with Yuuko-san and Kunogi was because he wanted to protect to other boy, whether he liked it or not.

- - - - - -

Watanuki was walking down the hall with Kakuro when he saw it. A simple poster on the wall, ripped off at the edges and seemingly weeks old, declaring that the national archery tournament was to be hold in their very school…

A shower of gilt fell on him. How could he have forgotten? The biggest archery tournament held in the area for years, what Doumeki had been preparing for all this time…

He didn't want to miss the event, because he knew he'd feel bad if he did. After all, it was Doumeki's big event. He had to go, for the sake of everything that the other boy gave up for him.

After all, he wouldn't talk to him or even encourage him… He would just manifest his presence so that Himawari wouldn't be mad at him for not showing up… It wouldn't mean anything… right?

- - - - - -

The big day had arrived and still no Watanuki in sight. Doumeki sighed, shrugged it off and entered the archery field.

Really, what was he expecting? That the hyperactive and mentally messed-up boy would have forgiven whatever it was to be forgiven by today? Most likely not.

The national tournament began like every other tournament had. Doumeki would sit on the bench waiting for his turn, than stand up, shoot and then go back to the bench.

He was so used to all of this that it had become instinctive to him. In fact, he was so lost in thoughts that he wasn't even conscious of his actions. If someone had asked him the name of his competitors or the score, he would have a hard time answering.

All he could think of was Watanuki's absence.

- - - - - -

"I can't believe we're late! Torihane, you told me that transferring your boxes to your new apartment wouldn't be long! You never told me you had so much stuff!"

Watanuki and Kakuro were running down the street. Watanuki was yelling at the other boy for what could very be the first time since they met.

"Calm down, Kimi! What's so important about this tournament anyway?"

"You can't understand! Now hurry up, or we're gonna miss the last shot!"

- - - - - -

Doumeki slowly pulled the string back. Carefully, he aligned the arrow with the center of the target. His aim was perfect, as usual.

Then, he lost all concentration.

With his left eye he was still seeing the target, but with his right eye, he was seeing… himself.

Then, the vision stopped and his sight was back to normal.

'So he's here after all…' he thought.

The archer realized that his grip on the arrow had slipped. It was a luck that he hadn't released it in his surprise. Tightening his grip, he aimed again.

Watanuki had come to see him. He needed to be perfect.

- - - - - -

The crowd was still. The last shot, the one that would determine the winner. This year, the competition had been a tough one. Every participant had been better than the last, and even the school's star Doumeki Shizuka didn't have his usual advance to insure his safety.

So as it turned out, the shot he was about to do was crucial. If it was a bull's eye, he would win for sure. If not, he'd probably lose.

The boy on the field stood concentrated, as if all of this was nothing to him. The only things existing in his world seemed to be only the bow, the arrow and the target. His face displayed no emotion and for a moment, he seemed like a statue, frozen forever in place.

Suddenly, his hand let go of the string, sending the arrow forward, almost in slow motion.

A bull's eye.

Among the roaring crowd, Watanuki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He turned to leave, but found Kakuro in his way.

"Are you gonna tell me now why we came all the way here to see a guy that's not even your friend – And you said it yourself! – shoot an arrow?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just go, I'm tired."

The other boy seemed shocked.

"Oh, that's right!" he spat. "Let's just drag Tori all the way across town to a stupid archery tournament and then back without any explanation! You know what, Kimi-kun? I'm tired of this little tag game between you and that Doumeki guy! I don't care what happened between you two! I just want you to stop fooling around and be serious for once! (1)"

That hit Watanuki like a slap in the face.

- - - - - -

It didn't take long for Doumeki to spot Watanuki in the crowd, and he had meant to go talk to him. But when he got near enough, he heard their conversation and froze in place.

What Kakuro had told the other boy was just… He wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him like this. His hands balled into fists at his side, but before he could do anything, Watanuki had begun speaking.

"I… I'm sorry…"

God, his voice was shaking. He seemed on the verge of tears.

"Look, Kimi-kun, I know how all of this is important to you. I didn't mean to be rough…"

'Hn! Look who's trying to apologize!" Doumeki thought bitterly. He couldn't believe he'd been ditched for this creep. He was much better than this, because although he was making Watanuki hiss and yell all of the time, at least he never made him _cry_.

"… All I want is for you to open to me more. Kimi-kun… I want to be your boyfriend!"

Doumeki froze. Watanuki stopped sniffing and stared at him wide-eyed. And then…

"I'll think about it."

- - - - - -

(1): I know that this last sentence sounds horribly like what Kuro said to Fai back in acid Tokyo. It's just that… CLAMP stole my idea!! nod

AN: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!! does the cliffhanger dance

See you 'round! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, you can give me a challenge word and I'll try to put it in the next chapter if I can, 'kay?


	4. New Year

Hello! Here I am again! I updated quite early compared to last time, right? It was all because of the lovely reviews… Thanks a lot! Now, on with the story! Oh, btw, Holic isn't mine, but Kakuro, his family and the story is.

- - - - - -

The following days were nothing, in Doumeki's mind, but a blurry succession of classes, with some sleeping and eating sessions here and there.

Sometimes he'd pass by Watanuki and Kakuro, always together, and look away.

He didn't know what the other boy had answered in the end, but he felt that it was too late for him to do anything. He was good with archery and spirit exorcism, but he had no social skills whatsoever.

He hated himself beyond reason for that.

"Doumeki-kun, are you all right?"

He turned his head to see a worried Himawari.

"m'fine" he grumbled. 'Leave me alone' he thought.

"You've been hitting your head on the wall for the last 5 minutes."

The archer stared at her, then at the wall, then at her again. He didn't even realize that he was doing that. Actually, he didn't even remember how he got in this area of school to begin with.

"Do you feel like talking?"

"Hn."

Himawari then proceeded to drag him to the staircase they so often ate lunch in with the other boy.

"I feel like I wanna roll over and die. (1)" He began.

"Watanuki didn't give his answer yet, but he told me he would say no."

Doumeki turned to look at her. His surprise must have had somewhat shown on his stoic face, for the girl said:

"There's still some time to make a move. It might not be too late."

"Hn."

Then, one of Doumeki's fangirls came into view with a huge grin on her face. Completely oblivious, she ran towards him.

"Hey Doumeki-san! Are you free this Saturday? It's the beginning of New Year vacations and I thought that…"

Before she had the time to continue, he cut her happy blabbering with a dry 'I'm not interested.' The girl took an offended expression.

"B…But I thought that since that crush of yours was out of the way…"

"What crush?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well you know, that epileptic boy you used to be hanging around! The new guy told me they were dating now!"

Himawari gasped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"He told me he would say no!"

Doumeki glared at the redhead fangirl until she ran away with a shriek, and then buried his face in his hand.

"I'm so sorry Doumeki-kun!"

"Let's look at it under this aspect," he sighed. "He's happy now."

- - - - - -

The much needed New Year vacations had arrived, and Watanuki was packing his things without much enthusiasm.

Normally he'd spend the vacations working for Yuuko and, on his one free day, he would meet everyone and throw up a big party at the park. This year, however, he didn't count on it.

Not with the current situation.

Three days ago, he had come to school with every intention on refusing Kakuro's proposal. But then, when he met the guy, something weird had happen and he ended up agreeing to go out with him.

He sighed as said Kakuro popped up besides him with a cheerful 'Hiya!'

"Hi."

"Oh my! Is that a frown on your face? What's wrong, Kimi-chan?"

Another sigh. Even since this incident, Torihane's been acting like a love-struck high school girl and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Nothing."

"Tell me! What's on your mind?"

"New Year." He lied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you were an orphan… do you have anyone to celebrate with?"

"No."

Kakuro seemed lost in thought for some moment, before he exclaimed:

"You could come home with me! I'm sure my family would love to meet you!"

Watanuki felt his eyes getting round and he began to panic. 'He wants me to meet his family? Not good!'

"Look, Tori, I…"

"Aaaaaw don't be shy! You wouldn't stand out, everyone always brings a couple of friends for New Year, so much that we don't even know who's related with who anymore!"

"No, really, the thing is…"

"We would have so much fun! I could introduce you to mom and Ally and…"

"Torihane!"

"Besides, I'd feel bad if I were to have fun out there knowing you're all alone!"

"I…!"

Kakuro then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're gonna come, right?"

Watanuki felt himself melt under this gaze. Once again, he became dizzy and couldn't think straight. He heard a 'Okay' leave his lips and Kakuro was already bouncing out of the classroom, leaving a trail of sparkles behind him.

"I'm gonna call you to arrange the details! Bye, Kimi-chan!"

Once again, Watanuki was left alone to mentally kick himself and sigh.

- - - - - -

A couple of days had passed and Doumeki had found that infuriating squatting family was the best remedy against heartbreak. At least, when he was taking care of finding a room for his great-grandmother or answering his uncle's indiscreet questions, he wasn't thinking about Watanuki.

Right now, he was trying his best not to remember last year's unforgettable New Year party at the park while helping his mom decorate the trees in front of the temple.

"Hurry up Shizuka! The first visitors will arrive soon! We're quite late this year, the party is tonight and we're not even finished…"

The phone ringing inside prevented her from continuing.

"I'll get it." He mumbled as he entered the house.

Seriously, how was he supposed to care about such trivial things when it felt like his life was crumbling?

At least this time she didn't ask him news about Watanuki like she did last time…

He grabbed the phone.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Doumeki." It was Yuuko-san. Her voice was dead serious. "Watanuki is in great danger."

- - - - - -

(1) Lol guess whose citation is that? Athrun from Gundam Seed Destiny, of course!

Cliffy cliffy cliffy!!! Lol review plz? The next chapter is on the way! The big battle is coming…


	5. the battle

Well, here I am again! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was kinda stuck. I hope you forgive me, and I bring you my longest chapter yet! Btw, I'm terrible at writing fights.

Disclaimer: Clamps owns Holic, and I own the fic.

- - - - - -

Kakuro's family was living in a small town at two hours of train from Tokyo. Their apartment was located in a poor and dirty area of town, where the buildings were tall and the streets narrow.

When he entered in the apartment, however, Watanuki gasped.

"Welcome to the Kakuro mansion!"

The hall in itself was something to see. It looked like the interior of an old palace, richly decorated with paints, mirrors, tapestries, etc. How such a dilapidated building could have such a beautiful interior was beyond Watanuki. When Kakuro barked a laugh, he realized that he had been staring. His mother gave him a knowing look and a mysterious smile.

"You must be wondering why we're living in such an ill-reputated area if we're wealthy enough to decorate like this, right? Let's just say it's… personal preference."

With that, she gestured for him to follow as she led him to his room. The boy shuddered. That woman reminded him of Yuuko-san.

- - - - - -

The afternoon wasn't even over and yet the party was already raging on. Kakuro was right: his family's reunion was really unorthodox. The apartment, while being huge, was crowded with a bunch of people all weirder than one another.

In fact, it reminded him more of a college student's party than of a family's New Year meeting. Not that Watanuki could ever remember going to either of these two types of festivities.

Slaloming between some drunk guys, a dancing couple and someone stealing the TV, he finally found some spot, near the buffet, where he could be far enough of the speakers so that the music wouldn't totally deafen him and where no one would walk on his feet.

Since his friend was no where in sigh, he began studying the crowd. While most of the guest where dancing, drinking, making out in a corner or throwing toilet paper on the walls, there where some people in the far corner that didn't seem to participate in the party. Or, at least, they participated as much as he did.

He looked at them carefully. All of them were dressed in black. There was a tall black-haired guy, a small brunette girl, Kakuro's mom, some other green-haired weirdo, and a blonde person that looked like neither a boy nor a girl.

Suddenly, the guy/girl turned and sent him a cold look that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"KIMI-CHAN!" a voice yelled in his ear, making him jump out of his skin.

"Kakuro!" he exclaimed, a hand on his heart. "You scared me!"

He turned his eyes once more towards the blonde who had resumed speaking with the brunette.

"What are you looking at?"

"That blonde person there… Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, you mean Machiavel? He's pretty much genderless if you ask me…" he then burst out laughing as if at a very good joke. "Oh, by the way, Kimi-chan! I wanted to have you try this punch ..." he then poured some bright red liquid in a glass and gave it to him.

Watanuki suspiciously took the beverage from his friend's hand and looked at it. It looked… he couldn't even find a satisfying word to describe the substance. What he did know, however, is that it looked gross enough for him to not want to drink it.

However, it had been really kind of Kakuro to invite him to the party, so he decided he'd do an effort and drink it anyway.

Bad idea. As soon as he swallowed the tiniest drop of the punch, his throat began hurting like hell. 'Man, what is in that? Vitriol oil?' he wondered as he began to cough violently.

"What's wrong Kimi-chan?"

When he tried to answer is friend, he found that he couldn't talk. His throat was still burning and no sound would come out.

He gestured for Kakuro to bring him some water, but he must of have been a really bad mime, for the other asked him if he wanted to go outside to get some fresh air.

As Watanuki shook his head and gestured to his throat, Kakuro grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

- - - - - -

"Kimi-chan… We need to talk."

They were slowly walking in the dark alleys surrounding the building. Everything was dark and it felt creepy, and Watanuki would have run off a long time ago if it wasn't for Kakuro pulling him along.

He still couldn't talk, and the sudden 'we need to talk' made a chill run down his spine. He didn't like this one bit. Everything was silent, except for the music they could still hear in the distance.

Watanuki began wiggling to get his hand free, casting desperate looks around.

"Watanuki Kimihiro, will you give me your soul?"

He was so shocked that for an instant, he forgot to breath. Then he violently shook his head and pulled on his hand ever so desperately. The other boy, however, was surprisingly strong.

'My soul? What the heck? OMG! He must be a demon! Doumeki was right!!!' he thought in agony. He tried to scream, but it was no use.

"Calm down, Kimi-chan!"

Have the seer not already be in a state of panic, the creepy smile on the other's face would have scared him beyond reason.

"I don't want your soul for any selfish reason. Listen to me. I know what I'm asking is a lot, but it will really help you. You see, if you give me your soul, it will be under my protection. This way, no demon will attack you ever again."

He stopped struggling a bit at that, which seemed to encourage the other.

"It's ancient magic, really. Giving your soul to someone makes that person your 'protector' in a way. This way, you get under that person's protection; you sort of 'belong' to that person. Right now, since you belong to no one, it's like you're having a huge 'come and take me' sign over your head."

At this point, he had gone completely still.

"Belonging to someone would already make the attack decrease, because most demons respect this ancient magic. As for the others, that's where the choice of the protector kicks in. If he is strong enough, his magic will protect you wherever you go, creating like a shield against these unwanted attacks."

Watanuki frowned, wondering if all of this was true and, if it was, how come Yuuko never told him about it. As if reading his mind, Kakuro continued.

"I wonder why the witch didn't tell you all of that. Then again, maybe you would have refused giving away your soul when you first met her, right? So she made you work for her until you trusted her."

His eyes got round. Yuuko-san did tell him she took souls as payment when he first met her, and he did freak out. Could it be?

"Or maybe she wanted to push you into the arms of that wannabe exorcist, so that you'd give your soul to him. Tch. As if you'd ever be happy with an idiot like that. So, now that you know of my intentions Kimi-chan, will you give your soul to me?"

He was on the verge of accepting, he really was. But then, an image flashed through his mind. The memory of huge white wings, a girl whose soul was ripped apart, a blade directed at him. Then, Doumeki stepping in front him, stopping the blade with his bare hand; Mugetsu fighting the wings with his fire; Yuuko-san warning him not to become the 'E'.

'No,' he thought, 'my soul belongs to me only, and they all respect that. They'd never ask me to give it away.'

And so, he pulled his hand back so hard Kakuro had to let go, and he violently shook his head in a negative motion.

As he turned to go back, however, he was jerked back and pinned to the wall.

"I wasn't _asking_", Kakuro growled. His face had become very scary, his eyes were red, and Watanuki even thought he saw fangs. "Remember that you gave me your name and birth date. I can very well take it out myself."

He dig his nails, that now resembled claws, into the panicking boy's shoulders.

"Just know that this method is very painful. Are you sure you don't want to cooperate? It would reduce damages to both your soul and body…"

Watanuki was desperately struggling, screaming silently.

'I knew it! He is a demon! Why does he want my soul? Surely not to protect it!'

The demon that was now Kakuro then placed one hand of the other's stomach, and began to cast a spell. The foreign words were flying all over the poor seer, and each of them felt like a dagger was stabbing him. Ever so silently he continued to scream for help, and if he could have been heard, to name of Doumeki would have dominated the rest.

The soul was almost completely extracted when a flash of light, directed at Kakuro, interrupted the ceremony. The vampire (for that is what he was) had to jump a few step backward to avoid it, and so the blue orb that was Watanuki's soul went back into him.

The half-conscious boy slipped to the ground and fainted.

- - - - - -

When he awoke suddenly, he found himself laying on the hard and cold ground of the street. He noticed his glasses had slip off his face, and for a moment had no idea of what had happened to him.

Before he could even sit up, though, it all came back to him. Hearing a faint sound, he turned towards the source of it, not far away.

Although his vision was blurry without his glasses, there was no mistake. The person standing there, panting, frowning, clutching at his bow, was none other than Doumeki!

Before he could mutter the archer's name, however, he noticed the blood. The other's left arm was apparently injured, badly. In fact, a whole bunch of minor scratches could be seen all over him, and his clothes were torn.

Watanuki turned to look at what the other was staring at and found the reason for these wounds. At the other end of the narrow street was standing Kakuro, only it wasn't him anymore. He was in full vampire mode now, and possessed an impressive set of razor-sharp-ten-inches-long claws. He too was covered in scratches, but Doumeki seemed to have gotten the worse of it.

Suddently Kakuro charged, and Doumeki released a spiritual arrow. The other dodged, jumping on the wall, and dove towards the archer, which managed to dodge and pull on the string of his bow at the same time. He released another arrow, with about the same result. And so it went for a while.

Then Kakuro did something that Watanuki didn't see clearly, but that resulted in a rather large cut on Doumeki's chest, bringing him to his knees.

"DOUMEKI!!" his voice was back, but he had more important things to worry about.

"Stay there! You'll only be in the way!" His 'saviour' yelled him.

Watanuki froze for an instant, watching the other try and get on his feet under the vampire's repeated attacks. To just stay there and watch, it was killing him.

'Is there really nothing I can do? He's getting hurt trying to protect me, dammit! There must be something! I wish I wasn't so useless, I wish he didn't have to save me all the time like that, I wish I never did what I did to him! Why is he still trying to save me? I've been a total jerk! And he told me about Kakuro all along…'

And then, he knew.

It all happened so fast, but Watanuki saw it all like in a movie, almost in slow motion. He saw Kakuro get ready for his last attack; saw himself run into the fight; he heard Doumeki yell him to get away when he got in front of him, arm raised, like he did so long ago with the lady in the park; he saw Kakuro plunge towards them, too late to stop; and, most of all, heard his own self yell:

"I'm giving my soul to him, so get away!"

Somewhere far away, a clock stroke midnight.

- - - - - -

Well, this is it! Review, plz! Tell me what you think! Next chapter: Yuuko's explanation and, maybe, some fluff.


	6. Motel and kisses

Last chapter, finally!!!! I hope you guys all enjoyed this!! Sorry if there was any mistakes, OOCness and other disagreement. I'm not apologizing for the cliffies, though. MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Disclaimer: xxxholic belongs to clamp, the fic belongs to me.

Enjoy!

- - - - - -

When Watanuki woke up, he found himself staring at his own image. It took him a while to realize that it was simply a mirror hanging on the ceiling. For a moment he just laid there. He was too tired to wonder where he was or how he got there.

Then, in a great shock that made him wonder how he could have ever forgotten, the events of the night came rushing into his memory. He remembered passing out after his little irruption into the fight, and for a moment he wondered who won.

'Well, I'm alive, if it's any indication.' He thought, staring into his reflection. Or, at what he could see of it without his glasses.

"Oi."

Watanuki wasn't even startled when he heard the familiar call. Perhaps a little relieved, maybe, and reluctant, and also a tiny bit annoyed that _he still couldn't get his name right_, but surely not surprised.

He closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, then reopened them, grabbed his glasses on a nearby table and took a look around. He seemed to be in a small room, with a double bed in the center and some other furniture.

Doumeki was standing in a corner, a phone in hand.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"She wants to talk to you." He said in an equal tone and handed him the phone.

"Who?"

"Yuuko-san."

'Of course,' he thought. 'She probably already knows what happened.'

He sat up and took the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Watanuki." Yuuko-san's unmistakable voice was serious. "I believe you owe Doumeki-kun an apology."

"Oh, spare me" he sighed.

"Dou you know what happened tonight?"

"I have a vague idea…"

"You gave Doumeki-kun your soul. That is a powerful, irreversible act of magic. I would like you to fully understand the consequences of this. What do you know about it?"

"Well, Kakuro said something about protection…"

"That is true, and it's why he wasn't able to touch neither of you after the trade. You are now fully protected of spirits by Doumeki-kun's spiritual powers. Needless to say your wish is granted."

"Let me guess, I still have to work for you because of the other wishes I made?"

"Naturally!" she laughed a moment (in a creepy manner) and then her voice was serious again. "But that isn't all there is to it. As they say, _non c'è rosa senza spine_ (1). The act of giving your soul to someone isn't a gift, but an exchange. You get the person's protection, and in return… You fully belong to that person."

Watanuki shivered. Just what had he gotten himself into?

"I take it Kakuro didn't aboard that point, didn't he?"

"Barely."

"Do you trust Doumeki-kun?"

The change of subject startled him for a moment.

"…yes…"

"With your life?"

"…yes…"

"Then it shouldn't cause any problem. Even if you belong to him, you don't expect him to take advantage of you, do you?"

He snorted and flailed a bit. "He already does! I have a lot to say on the subject!"

She laughed. "Before you go in full-rant-mode, remember that this is all hitsuzen. I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, If you wouldn't have done what you did, you'd be both dead by now."

That stopped his ranting a bit.

"Well, I'll let you talk to him! Good luck!"

"Wait, Yuuko-san--!"

She had already hung up. Watanuki froze and listened to the tone for an instant, just so he wouldn't have to have the dreaded conversation with the archer.

After a while he reluctantly gave him the phone back and both of them stared into nothing in silence. It was a heavy silence, full of unspoken words.

The seer then tried to break the silence by asking a trivial question, something that wouldn't lead them on _that_ subject.

"Where are we?"

"A motel. There was no train we could take this late."

"…"

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Then:

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? You brought me into a _motel_?"

Well,_ that _explained the mirror on the ceiling and the double bed.

"I didn't have money for anything else. Would you have rather sleeping on a park bench?"

His voice was slightly annoyed and after he spoke, the room fell back into silence. So much for conversation.

"I guess… This is where you say 'I told you'", the boy began, hesitantly.

"Hn. Yuuko-san said you were under a spell that made you act this way."

"I did feel weird some of the time, but…" he lowered his head. "I'm still to blame much more than you think. I'm so sorry."

His voice was shaking. Doumeki was standing still, waiting to see if the other would reveal what was going on in that head of his.

"I just… I just thought that without you around, things would be much easier… You make it all so complicated! One moment you rush to save my life, and make it sound like you care, and then after that you ask for food like it's the only thing you think about! And when you don't, you ignore me or you call me an idiot!"

He glared at the other, who still hadn't moved.

"How long did you think I'd take that? You treat me like a toy you can use and then forget!"

He saw Doumeki open his mouth to say something, but he didn't let him do so.

"And don't say 'why didn't you tell me'!!! Seriously, what do you think I was complaining about in all of those rants? But you wouldn't know that, because you kept tuning me out and calling me an idiot!"

He turned his head to the side so the other couldn't see his face. "I wasn't about to let you know how much it affected me…"

"Watanuki…"

"Oh, now you remember my name? A little late, I'm afraid."

He sighed.

"I kept trying to ignore you, but each time there would be a demon popping out and it would start all over again. Then, Kakuro arrived. I was just too happy to finally have a reason and a way to erase you of my life. You were making me suffer too much."

There was a long silence.

"If you were so glad to be with that guy, then why did you give your soul to me instead of him?"

Watanuki shot him an offended look.

"You really didn't listen to my story, did you?" he hissed. "Besides, I'd rather give my soul to the biggest of manipulative jerks than to a demon. At least you won't try to eat it. I guess. You'll just make me do all of your chores, and cook, and, and… AAARGGGH what did I do? Both you and Yuuko-san… Do I really exist just to be enslaved by others?"

As the shorter boy began to flip, flail his arms and bang his head on the nearest wall, all the while screaming and making so much noise they'd probably get thrown out of the place, Doumeki approached him from behind.

"You're such an idiot." He breathed near his ear, which only made the other panic more.

"See! I knew you'd say that!!!"

The taller teen grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn from the wall and look at him.

"I promise I'm gonna take care of you."

He then proceeded to quickly kiss the other's trembling bottom lip. He then watched with amusement as Watanuki gasped, wide-eyed.

Then, it was his turned to be startled when the shorter boy grasped his collar and pulled him down for a longer kiss.

As they broke apart a moment later, gasping for air, Doumeki briefly thanked hitsuzen before seeking the other's soft lips again. That was by far his best New Year ever. He didn't even regret leaving his poor mother deal with the whole family back at the temple.

- - - - - -

Later, on the train that took them back home, Watanuki wondered what his new life would be like. When Doumeki grabbed his hand, all of his worries disappear.

When he asked for onigiris in his next bento, thought, Watanuki let him know where he could put it in very polite terms. Doumeki then kissed him, to prove he didn't just care for the food, and then made the request again.

And so started a New Year, that would hopefully be happy, full of lovingly made bentos, lovingly made rants and lovingly made kisses.

- - - - - -

(1) 'There is no rose without spines.' This was a challenge from my sister, to add this little Italian sentence somewhere into this fic.

Watanuki now belongs to Doumeki, at least a little bit more officially than he did before. Tehee I'm leaving all of the perverted implications of that to your imagination.

Review!


End file.
